The present invention relates to a seal structure for use in a housing of a compressor which constitutes a refrigerant circuit in an air conditioner.
In general, a housing of a compressor includes a plurality of members that is joined with one another by a plurality of bolts. A single seal or a plurality of seals is interposed at a joint between the members so as to prevent gas and lubricating oil from leaking out of the housing.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-42156 discloses a dual seal structure for use in a housing of a compressor. As shown in FIG. 4, a front case 44 and a motor case 49 are joined by a frame 60 to form the housing. At a joint between the front case 44 and the frame 60, O-rings 72 and 74 are respectively interposed on the inner circumferential side and the outer circumferential side of the housing. In a similar manner, at a joint between the frame 60 and the motor case 49, O-rings 78 and 76 are respectively interposed on the inner circumferential side and the outer circumferential side of the housing. In the above constitution, even if the gas and lubricating oil leak from the inner O-rings 72 and 78, the leaked gas and lubricating oil are sealed by the outer O-rings 74 and 76. Thus, sealing performance is improved.
In recent years, the use of high-pressure gas such as carbon dioxide as a refrigerant for air conditioners has been proposed to reduce environmental problems. However, carbon dioxide tends to permeate a rubber material. For this reason, mere seal structure made of rubber cannot adequately prevent the gas and lubricating oil from leaking even if the dual O-ring is applied.
The present invention is directed to a simple seal structure for use in a compressor housing whose seal structure ensures substantially high sealing performance and a compressor with the same seal structure.
According to the present invention, a seal structure for use in a compressor has a first member, a second member, an O-ring and a gasket. The first member and the second member constitute a housing of the compressor. The first member and the second member are joined to each other at a joint. The O-ring and the gasket are interposed at the joint.